


Picking Up Adrien

by babiiea94



Series: Adrinette April 2019 [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette April, Day 3, Embarrassment, F/M, Pickup Lines, Still bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-01-16 03:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18512596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babiiea94/pseuds/babiiea94
Summary: Marinette finally gets the courage to make a full sentence to Adrien!!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be either G or M, I decided to stick with my G theme, but if you are curious about the M day 3 I was going to write, let me know ^_^

Alya sighed as Marinette stuttered through another interaction with Adrien. Adrien went into the car that picked him up and Marinette stood waving as it pulled away. Alya walked over to her friend and put her arm around the other girls shoulder. “Girl, you need to practice or something.”

“How am I supposed to do that?” Marinette asked rolling her eyes at her best friend

“Maybe practice with Luka?” 

“I can’t do that!”

“Then when you try to talk to him try to pretend he is someone else you know and can talk to.”

“And what should I say?”

“Look up pickup lines or something.” Alya shrugged “Girl, if you want a date, you need to get over it.

And that is why Marinette ended up staying up most of the night on the internet. She was going to try it. She had nothing to lose really. Other than her dignity. She looked up as she heard a soft tapping on the trap door leading to the balcony. Shaking her head she went to answer it “Good evening Chat.” 

“Purrfect evening to visit the purrincess” Chat teased “What are you doing up anyway?”

“Well, honestly I am going to try to talk to my crush. I have never been able to get out a coherent sentence around him and so I am looking up things to say. My friend said I should pretend he is someone I can talk to…” she sighed 

“Like pickup lines?”

“Maybe….” she wouldn’t meet his eyes

“Well, if you want you can practice with me?” Chat shrugged 

“Thanks Chaton but I don’t think I can. I would never be able to face you again.”

Chat pouted and jumped to her computer before starting to snicker “Oh come on MAri, don’t you want to say Are you religious? Because you’re the answer to all my prayers” he read the line off the screen. She began to chuckle with him.

“Or better yet Do your legs hurt from running through my dreams all night?” they began laughing together. 

“Are you a banana because I find you a peeling?” Marinette snorted as Chat wiggled his eyes at her

“Oh my god, no.” she laughed “How about I seem to have lost my number, can I have yours?”

“This one seems purrfect to me. If I were a cat, i’d spend all nine lives with you.”

“Coming from a cat, it just sounds a little weird.” she smiled “Thanks Chat for going through some of these with me. Now I just have to talk to him.”

“You can do it purrincess. Just imagine you are talking with me.” he shrugged “I better finish my patrol, it is a school night after all.” he went back to the roof and waved goodbye.

The next morning Marinette got to school and walked up to her group of friends.

“Morning Mari” Alya smiled at her friend

“Goodmorning Alya. Hey Adrien, you should tie your shoes.” She blushed and began stuttering “I-I don’t want you falling” she said the rest of the sentence dying off.

“Oh thanks Marinette,” he bent down and began tying his left shoe which had come loose. 

“Do you like Raisins?” she asked as he got back up. He gave her a confused look.

“Yeah they aren’t bad.”

“What about dates?” she asked face completely red

“Those are actually really good. Nathalie started having the cook add them to my morning shakes.” He nodded thinking about it. Alya and Nino just sighed as Marinette smiled as if she was not telling him cringy pick up lines

“Oh, that's good.” she said nodding. Nino and Alya began heading to the classroom as Marinette tried again using one more obvious “Are you a cat?”

“What?” Adrien asked eyes going wide face falling

“Be-because I’m feline a co-connection?” she asked more then flirted looking up with questioning eyes. His face was blank for a few heartbeats before he began laughing hysterically

“I know this is going to sound cheesy, but i think you’re the gratest.” he chuckled “I was reading funny pick up lines last night too. Thanks for sharing with me Mari.” he smiled and began going to the classroom. 

Marinette watched him go and began groaning hitting her book against her forehead “What am I going to do now Tikki?” she asked softly hearing her giggle from her purse.

“Marinette, why don’t you get to class before you are late. You can try again later.” Tikki giggled more


	2. Rewrite?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I tried making this more M rated. It did not work. But it's still fun to read...

Alya sighed as Marinette stuttered through another interaction with Adrien. Adrien went into the car that picked him up and Marinette stood waving as it pulled away. Alya walked over to her friend and put her arm around the other girls shoulder. “Girl, you need to practice or something.”

“How am I supposed to do that?” Marinette asked rolling her eyes at her best friend

“Maybe practice with Luka?”

“I can’t do that!”

“Then when you try to talk to him try to pretend he is someone else you know and can talk to.”

“And what should I say?”

“Look up pickup lines or something.” Alya shrugged “Girl, if you want a date, you need to get over it. If you can’t make a coherent sentence, then you will never get laid.” 

Marinette’s eyes widened as her face turned the color of her ladybug mask. “ALYA!” She yelled in shock. Her best friend just rolled her eyes though.

“Mari, I know you have thought about having children with him. How else do you think that happens? Please tell me you have had the talk.”

Marinette held up her hand “Stop. Just stop. We are not going to have this conversation.”

“How about a bet. If you can get a logical sentence out to Adrien, then I will drop this conversation.”

“Fine. I will and can do it.” Marinette seemed determined, and she was. 

That’s how she found herself on her computer trying to find something she would be able to say to Adrien without seeming too desperate. At the same time, she had to be obvious. She didn’t know how much time had passed but she heard a soft knock on her skylight and opened it to find none other than Chat Noir grinning at her. 

“Good evening Purrincess” He purred her nickname playfully.

“Chat?” she thought for a second “I didn’t realize angels flew so low, because honestly, you must be the answers to my prayers.” 

“Now purrincess, you know my heart belongs to my bugaboo.” He smiled at her. 

Marinette rolled her eyes and bit her lip to stop herself from saying not to call her that nickname. “Oh I know chat, but I need someone to help me practice. And you are the only other green eyed blonde haired guy I know.”

“What can I help you with?” He asked knowing full well she knew his civilian self and didn’t understand why she didn’t ask him.

“So remember that boy I told you I liked?”

“Yes?” He nodded. He had always assumed it was Luka since they hung out so much.

“Well, he has blond hair and green eyes and for the life of me I cannot talk to him like a normal person. I get clumsier and I stutter so much more.” She blushed a little telling him that “And honestly he is completely out of my league.” 

“Oh Mari, I would love to help.” Chat smiled “What do you need me to do?”

“Well, I need you to tell me if these pick up lines are too forward?”

“Got it.”

“Can I follow you? Because my mom always told me to follow my dreams.” 

“Probably not forward enough. Also kinda sounds creepy.” 

“How about, do you have a bandaid because I scraped my knees falling for you?”

“Probably a little too truthful.” 

Marinette nodded and looked back at her computer. After a few more clean and not so obvious lines she spoke again “Hey Adrien, you’re that nothing I refer to when people ask me what I’m thinking about.” It was a good thing she was looking at her computer and not him. His eyes went wide when she said his name and his cheeks turned pink. His mind was racing with questions but he knew he couldn’t ask them. 

“Marinette, what if your crush likes someone else?” Chat finally asked softly. He looked a little worried. She turned to look at him and just gave him a smile

“I’d hope him the best. This boy is a really good friend of mine, so I want him to be happy either way. I’m not sure I will ever stop loving him, but I can’t force him to love me.” Chat nodded and she shook her head and chuckled. “The sad part about it is that I actually sent him a valentine card that I forgot to sign It was a poem that answered one that he dropped on the floor.. And I gave him a hand made scarf his father took the credit for.” She shook her head. He looked at her with wonder in his eyes. 

“Why didn’t you tell him?”

“I can barely talk to him without stuttering? Also, I never saw him as happy as I did the day after his birthday when he thought it was from his dad.”

“You did all that for him?” He asked knowing he was her crush now. 

“It's silly but I actually have made his Christmas and birthday gifts for the next couple years. After he showed me just how kind he was he stole my heart. And I know he’s not perfect. No one is, but I can see the loneliness in his eyes. I just want to take it all away you know?”

“Mari, you really are an amazing friend. And this guy would be stupid if he turned you down.” Chat smiled at her knowingly. “Use the most forward line you can. Trust me. He probably needs it. I need to go though. See you around Mari.” 

Marinette sighed and looked as Tikki flew out of her hiding place. “What do you think Tikki?”

“I think everything is falling into place. Have faith Marinette.” She spoke kindly as she watched Chat Noir bound across the rooftops. 

The next day Marinette seemed a little distracted. Adrien didn’t get there until after lunch due to a photo shoot. He seemed tired but made sure to walk over to his three friends to hang out with them before fencing. 

“Hey Adrien.” Nino smiled at him. 

“Hey guys.” He smiled at them each again and looked directly into the blue eyes of the girl he had always thought was just shy. “Hi Marinette.” 

“H-Hello Adrien.” She smiled starting to blush already “Roses are red, my face is too, that only happens when I’m talking to you.” Alya and Nino both looked over to the girl in shock that she was able to say that without breaking down. 

“You know Marinette,” Adrien started and smiled his eyes not leaving hers. It was like they were the only two in the world “You may fall from the sky, you may fall from a tree, but the best way to fall… is in love with me.” When Adrien spoke those words to the bluenette, Alya, Nino and Marinette all dropped their jaws in surprise. It took a few moments but Marinette finally recovered. 

“For a moment I thought I had died and gone to heaven. Now I see that I am very much alive, and heaven has been brought to me” She spoke softly back trying to fully recover. 

“Marinette, I’ve never had a girlfriend before, but would you like to go on a date? If my father allows of course?” Adrien asked smiling happily still holding her hands.

“That would be a dream come true.” She said softly. 

~~~

That very night Chat came back to visit Marinette. She seemed to be on cloud nine. When he arrived she jumped on him giving him a tight hug “Thank you for everything Chat.”

He smiled hugging her back “Had a good day then Purrincess?” he asked looking at her.

“The very best.” She confirmed pulling back and looking at him and going to lean on her rail. 

“I’m happy for you Mari.” he said kindly he mumbled something under his breath and dropped his transformation “But there is something I need to admit to you.” She turned to look at him and her eyes grew wide seeing Adrien on her balcony. 

“Adrien?” she yelped nearly falling over.

“I can’t be with someone that doesn’t know all of me. I’m more myself as Chat than I am as Adrien. I have to be the perfect son for my father.” he said sadly. “I want you to know me as me.”

Marinette blinked a few times and slowly walked over to him. She leaned up and kissed him on the lips “I had my first kiss with you when you were under the dark cupid spell. Then I kissed you on the cheek at the picnic. Then we kissed again during the oblivio attack, though I can’t remember that one.” she smiled sweetly “And finally we can share a kiss as we are with nothing to hold us back. I’m so sorry, Kitty.” she shook her head as she stepped back and whispered “Spots on.” there was a pink flash and he saw before him the woman of his dreams. 

This time it was Adrien’s turn to drop his jaw. She had always been there in front of him. He picked her up and spun her around happily “My lady, my purrincess. This is too good to be true!” he kissed her deeply holding her close. “This must be a dream. I am not this lucky,”

“No, but I am.” Ladybug spoke happily and returned his kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you would think as a 25 year old I could make things more perverted. But I just couldn't for the life of me convince myself the pervy pick up lines I came across would come out of their mouths. I hope you all still enjoyed this though!


End file.
